


Shh

by staristired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloebug, F/F, Smooching, i dont revise i really dont feel free to point out anything, i live off chloebug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug didn't know why she kept coming back, but Chloe's lips did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

She didn’t know what was driving her there every night. There was no danger. No threat. No possibility of anything horrible happening.

Except of course, the possibilities of falling in love with her.

But Ladybug pushed that all out of the way. Chloe was vulnerable at the moment, and if she got akumatized again, it’d pose a great threat.

At least that’s the reason on why Ladybug said that she kept going back. Because in reality, Hawkmoth didn’t usually strike the same person twice. Of course, they had graduated school a few months back so year 8 was a really long time ago. But nobody has to acknowledge that.

“I’m here to perform my super hero duties,” she’d tell herself.

“Super hero duties don’t usually include cuddling, napping, and hugging your mortal enemy but okay Marinette,” Tikki would tell her with a giggle. Tikki wasn’t even there to see how bad the affectionate displays got. Marinette only told her so much, and she wrote the rest in her diary.

It’s been a month or so since these habitual visits started when Chloe’s father was threatened and almost killed. Chloe was right next to him when he was shot in the shoulder by an akumatized politician. Hawkmoth wasn’t active for three entire weeks after that because even he possibly realized what a shitty situation that was.

That night, Ladybug felt obligated to go to Chloe’s room to help her feel safe. Besides it being a personal request from the mayor, she did see relief in Chloe’s face when she and Chat Noir arrived on the scene.

She didn’t want to stay. She really didn’t. She’d rather be in Chat Noir’s situation where he dealt with the press and the security in the hospital, but they both knew Chloe preferred Ladybug to be with her. Ladybug thought that she’d just sit on the couch until Chloe went to sleep. Man was she wrong.

She had never seen Chloe cry. Cry for real at least. She was freaking out on the inside and didn’t know what to do with her. It was continuous nonstop sobbing that were painful to the heart. Chloe felt weak, and she had never felt this way before.

Chloe disgusted her practically all of the time, and she thought that Chloe was a crap human being, but when she was Ladybug, Chloe was at least… bearable. Chloe was never mean to her and enjoyed having Ladybug around even if Ladybug was being rude to her because she pulled an “I helped akumatize 6 people in one week” one time or a “please come this is an emergency” in a tiny situation. Chloe was also very touchy to the point where Ladybug didn’t even realize Chloe had her arms wrapped around her neck or body until she “had to leave” anymore. But she couldn’t pull a “Chat Noir needs me” at the moment because Chloe needed some source of comfort.

 Ladybug sort of awkwardly made her way towards Chloe who was sitting up against the frame of her bed. She doesn’t remember how it happened (she sort of wishes that she did), but Chloe fell asleep within minutes of Ladybug holding her and stroking her hair.

“Shh, Chloe. You’re safe. You dad is safe. I promise,” Ladybug softly said to her. Chloe was taller than Marinette, but Marinette was stronger and she managed to lay Chloe down after 20 minutes. She didn’t leave the bed and ended up falling asleep next to Bourgeois. At 5AM, Ladybug left and she just kept coming back.

She knocked on Chloe’s balcony door, and she opened almost immediately. It was like she was waiting right beside the door for her to show up, and Chloe practically was.

“You’re late,” Chloe told her as she walked away after unlocking the door. Ladybug opened and closed the door for herself. That’s how you could tell Chloe was bitter. Chloe went to sit down on the couch in front of her flat screen. The lights weren’t on but the light from the TV was glowing, and Ladybug could see that Chloe had her arms and legs crossed. Ladybug walked in front of the TV.

“I can’t just come here whenever you want me here,” Ladybug smiled at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and pouted her lips. “Are your lips like that because you want me to kiss you again or are you still scared of me?”

“Me,” Chloe scoffed,” scared of you? Not a chance.” Ladybug sat down right next to her and put her chin on Chloe’s shoulder with her own nose facing Chloe’s cheek. The blonde refused to turn around. “I think that it’s you that’s scared of me actually.”

Chloe used her hand to push Ladybug off her shoulder as she asked,” Why would I be scared of you? I know many people are but not me.”

“You cut my lip with your teeth the first time I kissed you, and we didn’t speak for three hours until the blood finally stopped. Do you know how many different lies I had to say to cover the cut up?”

“That’s why you stick with one lie when it’s about one topic because if you have two, then eventually people are going to realize that there’s a truth hidden somewhere.”

“Your truth is still hidden behind your mask,” Chloe told her as she looked directly into Ladybug’s eyes. Chloe’s eyes were usually icy blue but Marinette realized that when she was with Ladybug, the ice seemed to melt somehow.

“I don’t think you’d like to find out who’s behind the mask,” Ladybug told her.

“Or it’s you. You don’t think that you would like me to know who’s behind the mask.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It makes sense to me, and that matters. But I’m okay with waiting. But only with your identity,” Chloe smiled,” other than that, I’ll be pissed off every time you’re late.”

“I can live with that,” Ladybug smiled back at her. She wanted to kiss her really badly. They had kissed so many times and every time, except the first one which was a bloody mess, was amazing.

“I’m here to keep her safe,” Ladybug would think to herself constantly. There’s no reason why she should be thinking about her worst enemy like that.

They watched comedy movies for a while, with very little conversation in between. It was mostly loud laughter and the sound of Ladybug’s lips kissing Chloe’s hands. Ladybug was laid out on the couch with her head on Chloe’s lap. The hero had a huge blanket covering her, and she was extremely cozy. Chloe was just happy to have Ladybug really close to her. Chloe ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair after taking it out of its pigtails. She loved how soft it was and the smell of her shampoo. She loved every aspect of Ladybug existence but mostly her company and how safe she made her feel.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a deep voice,” Chloe, are you still awake, my princess?”

“It’s my dad,” Chloe’s eyes were bloodshot open. “Shh. Don’t speak or move.” Chloe stood up and covered Marinette with the blankets as she went to answer the door.

“Chloe, why are you still awake? Who’s in here? I heard laughter.”

“It’s just the TV and I daddy.”

“Are you lying to me? You know I’m okay with Sabrina staying here.”

“Sabrina isn’t here, I promise,” Chloe said. Then of course, there was a sneeze.

“What was that?”

“The TV, daddy, go to sleep. I’m sure your business meeting wasn’t easy,” Chloe said as she started closing the door in his face.

“Alright, good night,” he said and finally walked away. Chloe made sure that he left the hallway before walking over to the couch and pulling off the blankets. Ladybug was lying down like a person in a tomb.

“Really, Ladybug,” Chloe chuckled,” I tell you to be quiet and you sneeze.”

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said,” I couldn’t help it.” She covered her face with her hands and groaned when she suddenly felt something go over her. Chloe’s legs were each on one side of her, and her hands were next to Ladybug’s shoulders.

“It’s fine. But you owe me this,” Chloe smiled as she leaned down to kiss her. Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulled her in closer. Chloe’s lips tasted like warmth and Ladybug’s like safety. There was no noise afterwards except the shuffling of feet to walk to Chloe’s bed and fall asleep.

Chloe had her arms wrapped around Ladybug from behind and her head in her hair. She smelled the shampoo all night. She almost wanted to ask which one she used but the silence was too beautiful to disturb.

Ladybug wasn’t really sure at that point in the night who was protecting who.


End file.
